Valkubus love
by Morganthemorrigan
Summary: Valkubus. my first story. rating it m for later chapters the first one is pretty clean.


Bo and Kenzi are both sitting at the bar at the dal, as they do pretty much every other night. Since it was Friday, Kenzi took it upon herself to make sure she gets extra wasted "It's Friday after all! Need I need more reason to celebrate?" Kenzi asked as she downed another shot. In the past three and a half years of discovering the fae. The Dal has been a kind of second home to Bo and Kenzi. Bo's new found grandfather, trick, runs the bar. On any given day one of the members of the 'sunshine gang' as Tamsin liked to refer to them, was almost guaranteed to be there. The gang would always go there for one of two reasons Getting tanked, or use trick's knowledge, and his full library on everything fae to help solve their latest cases. With it being a Friday the Dal was more crowded than normal. Bo looked away from the drink she was holding, to scan the room and look at all the different fae there. The room had a diverse mix of auras burning hot, and auras hardly burning at all. As she was scanning the whole establishment, her eyes found Tamsin across the room at the pool table. Tamsin seemed to be playing with two guys. One was significantly shorter than the other. Both men weren't ugly, but nothing special Bo thought to herself as she sipped her drink again. Bo gazed into Kenzi's direction to find her now totally wasted with her forehead against the bar mumbling to herself. Bo let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.  
The succubus redirected her attention back to the blonde at the pool table. She always caught herself staring at the Valkyrie. There was so much to be discussed between the two of them, and if it didn't happen soon, Bo was going to lose her mind. Lately Tamsin consumed her thoughts. Since Tamsin's rebirth she did seem less cold towards the world in general. However, just when Bo thought Tamsin and her made a breakthrough, the Valkyrie would go back to her bitchy old self. She watched Tamsin play against the men, and easily beat them. Bo was dumbfounded when instead of the men becoming agitated that a woman was beating them, their auras seemed to burn brighter.

'Tamsin is hot when she is all competitive and cocky' Bo thought to herself.

The taller of the two men said something Bo could not quite make out, and Tamsin began to burst out laughing. Bo's jealousy quickly began to come to a head as she saw the blonde's aura burn a bit brighter. Tamsin in the midst of laughing lightly punched the man on the shoulder. Bo wondered why she was getting so jealous about Tamsin having a little fun. It was not like Bo and Tamsin had done anything besides those random kisses they shared. As if her mind and body were separate Bo found herself walking towards the pool table. 

"Room for one more?" Bo asked as she approached the two men and the Valkyrie.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. The shorter man replied "sure now it can be a doubles game!"  
Bo looked over at Tamsin who didn't seem too pleased with idea.

"FINE! But if you make me break my winning streak, I will not help you with that mess over there." The blonde pointed to the very intoxicated Kenzi at the bar.

"Don't worry Valkyrie I got mad skills." The succubus said to the blonde instinctively. She was not ready to show weakness to the Valkyrie just yet.

"I hope you are right succulette" Tamsin said scrunching her nose. She then pointed at Kenzi who was now what seemed to be harassing trick, and he was not amused.

"Girls do you want to break?" the taller of the two men asked. Bo snapped out of her banter and instantly felt nervous. 'What am I even doing? I can't even play pool without making as ass of myself.' Bo thought to herself. The only reason she came over was out of pure jealously. She became more panicked that if she fucked this up bad she would be all on her own dragging drunken Kenzi home.

"Well Succuslut, do you want to break?" Tamsin asked impatiently.

"Age before beauty." Bo quickly responded as she motioned Tamsin to the pool table. The blonde rolled her eyes and smirked. Although she hated admitting it, even to herself sometimes, she does enjoy the banter with the brunette. In the few short months Tamsin has known the sunshine gang; they have basically destroyed every wall she spent centuries to build up. Especially Bo, she was the one that could bring the Valkyrie to her knees. Tamsin let out an inaudible sigh. She refocused her mind on the game, and took a shot. It was a decent break and got a solid in. When her turn ended the shorter male went and made two shots. The Valkyrie looked over at the succubus's face and could see how nervous she now was. She thought it was kind of cute in a way, but she wasn't ready to admit that just yet.

"Look, I'll still help you with Kenzi either way for her safety. Just try and not to fuck up too bad." She stated in the most nonchalant way she could, but on the inside she was in complete mush by the succubus's face.

"The Valkyrie actually being nice for once? How much have you been drinking?" Bo asked in a teasing manner, which made the blonde smirk. 

"Clearly not enough" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes at the taller man who was blatantly checking her out. "Okay succulette it's your go." Bo took a deep breath and took the stick from Tamsin's hands. They lightly brushed their hands which made Tamsin's aura spike just enough for Bo to notice. Bo leaned over the table with the stick in the most awkward way the Valkyrie has ever seen in any of her lifetimes.

"Jesus Christ as a succubus I figured you would be good with a stick." Tamsin said trying to embarrass the brunette. Both men began to chuckle and the Valkyrie realized she had succeeded. Bo began to blush and sighed.

"Need some assistance?" the short man asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Uh yeah, but not from you. You aren't even on my team. You could be trying to make me fuck up worse than I probably already will." She then looked over at Tamsin.

"Care to help me out tam tam?" Bo asked in the most innocent and adorable way possible because she knew it would affect the blonde somehow. Sure enough she saw Tamsin's aura quickly spike. The blonde cleared her throat and walked over to the brunette. She stood right up behind the succubus with her chest against her back and helped position Bo's hands in a way that would make it easier for her to shoot. Out of the corner of the Valkyries eyes she saw the succubus's eyes flash blue. Both girls were enjoying the amount of contact they were having with one another but, tried not to show it. Tamsin backed away and let Bo take her shot, pleased with herself for the effect she was having on the brunette. After the stick finally making contact with the cue ball, Bo decided it was time to be done with her turn and backed away from the pool table so one of the guys could have a turn. The brunette then turned to the blonde and saw her aura was burning the hottest Bo can recall she has ever seen it, and she knew it was from all the physical contact they just shared. She smirked and walked up to the Valkyrie.

"Maybe if you help me with the follow through, I can actually get something in a hole." She whispered into the blonde's ear and then winked as she backed away. Tamsin's Aura made another spike and to Bo's enjoyment noticed the Valkyries perfect Scandinavian cheeks turn bright red. It was now Tamsin's turn and she still hadn't recovered from the encounter. She quickly shot the ball and it flew off the table.

"Maybe I am more drunk than I originally thought." She said looking down at the floor ashamed.

"Well I can't babysit both of my friends that I'm with tonight so time to go home." Bo winked "Sorry boys I think we have to call it a night before she becomes sloppy. Trust me I'm doing you a favor!"

Tamsin was puzzled by the abruptness of Bo, and thought that maybe something she did made the succubus feel uncomfortable. 'She knows I'm not drunk she always sees through my bullshit' Tamsin thought to herself. Tamsin then sighed and walked over the bar where Bo was helping Kenzi off the bar stool.

"Do you mind if we take your truck? The heat is broken in my car and its hella chilly."

"WAIT two seconds ago I was too drunk and about to become sloppy according to you and know you expect me to drive home?" Tamsin asked confused. 

"Oh I know you are completely fine! But they don't!" she said pointed to the now very disappointed guys in the corner of the bar. "Plus I've wanted to talk to you about something, and since you promised to help me with Kenzi, you won't run away because you care for her too much."

Bo was right. There was no way Tamsin was going to leave tonight no matter what in the state Kenzi was in. Kenzi had a special spot in Tamsin's now existent heart. Kenzi helped raise Tamsin after her rebirth and was practically a mom to her. Kenzi made this life one of the easiest to transition from a child to an adult than any of her previous lives have been. Tamsin knew she wasn't easy to deal with in general and she could only imagine herself as a child. It made her appreciate Kenzi that much more. The three girls approached Tamsin's truck. 

'Although she does seem different since her rebirth in some ways, one thing that hasn't changed is her style' Bo thought as Tamsin helped her stuff Kenzi into the truck.

"Come to my side and slide to the middle. Seems easier than trying to move the meat bag." They both then looked at Kenzi now passed out, with her body leaning on the closed passenger side door. The Valkyrie helped the succubus into the truck, much to the succubus's surprise.

The car ride was mostly silent except for the occasional drunken mumbles Kenzi was producing. Both girls chuckled at the sight and sound of drunken Kenzi. Although this was about a weekly occurrence it never really got old for either of them. When they arrived at the crack shack Tamsin quickly jumped out of the car and went over to Kenzi's side, and took the drunken human and tossed her over her shoulder.

"Since I'm doing the labor, you get the door." Bo nodded and ran ahead to open it.

Tamsin walked back downstairs from Kenzi's room in which she now shared with her since her rebirth. She found Bo on the couch with two glasses and a giant open bottle of vodka waiting for her on the coffee table. There was a dumb sappy movie on the TV that Bo seemed to always enjoy watching. The glass full of vodka on the table was obviously to be Tamsin's, however Tamsin decided to test the brunette more, and grabbed the bottle of vodka. She started to chug it down like water. After one giant final gulp she then put the bottle back down on the coffee table. The blonde looked over at the brunette who just gave her a look of disapproval.

"Sooo… What's up succubus?" Tamsin asked with her signature smirk.

"Well..." Bo said looking down at her drink. "I just want to understand why you wouldn't just hand me over to the wanderer. You are truly the most intriguing and complex creature I've ever come to know. One minute you can infuriate me like no one else can, and the next, you are saving my life, or telling me I'm perfect in my bathtub. Since your rebirth, and me coming back from that hellish train, I've wanted to talk to you about it." Bo explained as she looked into the now very nervous Valkyries eyes. "Thank god for liquid encouragement" Bo said now embarrassed and feeling herself become red.

Tamsin picked up the bottle of vodka off the table and started to chug it again, not yet answering the brunette. Bo waited there anxiously waiting for a response. Tamsin wasn't ready to give up just yet and retorted with a simple "So what exactly do you want to know?" the blonde asked in the most unfeeling and cold way she could muster up.

"well.." Bo started to say blushing. "If you have any feelings for me or not." Tamsin still not ready to take the bait retorted

"I feel like it is really irritating how everyone swoons over you. You are the most stubborn person I know and you really know how to piss me off that is for sure." Tamsin stated mater of factly, but was not convincing enough for the succubus to stop.

"Tamsin stop putting these giant ass walls up." The blonde took another giant swig directly from the bottle.  
"I suck at this feelings bullshit." Tamsin admitted looking at the floor. "As a Valkyrie we are trained to not feel anything..." she continued. "Then you come along and I feel emotions I never felt before. Ones I didn't even know existed. I really like you Bo, but I refuse to hope on the love train Dyson and Lauren are currently on. It's pathetic."

"Look Tamsin, you are not like either of them. You are the only one who has been honest with me about everything. You know exactly when to help and protect me and know exactly when to back off and let me handle things on my own. I feel like less of a monster with you. Lauren and Dyson both view me as the fragile succubus that can either be killed or lose control at any time. You have trust in me neither of them have. When you are around I feel like I can be myself and let my true nature show through and it will be okay. Dyson and Lauren both tried to be okay with it but they both struggled with it. You accept me fully and are already better than them."

Bo felt a weight being lifted off her chest. She finally told Tamsin how she felt. The succubus tried to gauge how Tamsin was feeling about everything she just said but it was always so hard for her to know what the blonde was thinking. Bo usually found that to be an intriguing quality but in this case a terrifying one. Tamsin sat closer to Bo on the couch and put Bo's hands in hers.

"That's all I needed to hear." Tamsin whispered as she went in for Bo's lips. Bo was taken aback by the intimacy the Valkyrie was displaying. After a second or two her mind when blank and she quickly reciprocated. The kisses were surprisingly tender, until all of a sudden Bo found herself on her back lying across the couch with the blonde on top her. Tamsin's aura was burning bright. Their kisses got heavier and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Although Bo was technically on bottom she refused to let the Valkyrie top her that easily so put up as much of a fight as she could. Bo was not one to be dominated; it goes against her succubus nature. The brunette was surprised on how turned on her was by the Valkyrie on top. In a last ditch effort to keep some form of an upper hand, Bo rubbed her hand up the blonde's abs heading towards her breasts. Just before she reached them they heard something that made them stop in their tracks. They started to hear a drunken Kenzi stumble down the stairs. They were both to startled to move. Kenzi went into the kitchen to get some water. The blonde pressed her body as close as she could on top of the brunette so that her body wouldn't stick up past the back of the chair. Luckily, Kenzi didn't even notice that the two were in the same room as her in a compromising position, and went back to her room. Once she felt safe enough, Tamsin jumped off Bo and the couch. She took another sip from the vodka bottle. The blonde stood there awkwardly as Bo started to laugh.

"Damn that was close." Bo said still slightly out of breath from the intense make out session. The Valkyrie did not make any eye contact. 'In this new life I get embarrassed a hell of a lot more. Must be Kenzi's fault' Tamsin thought as she left out a slight huff. Tamsin was in such deep thought; that she didn't even realize the succubus was now inches from her.

"What do you say we take this upstairs?" Bo asked as her eyes flashed blue. Without even responding the strong Valkyrie picked up the succubus and carried her up the stairs towards Bo's bedroom.


End file.
